<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Always Has Been by OnyxCrimsonBlur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330845">It Always Has Been</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxCrimsonBlur/pseuds/OnyxCrimsonBlur'>OnyxCrimsonBlur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxCrimsonBlur/pseuds/OnyxCrimsonBlur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why haven’t you said it back?” </p><p>“But Detective, didn’t you already know I have?” </p><p>(5x8 Spoilers)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Always Has Been</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This scene screamed rewrite just because how could she not remember that important detail? </p><p>It was a really important one too.</p><p>Spoilers for 5x8.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She stood, tears welling in her eyes and those words hung in the air. Those dreaded words that Michael ripped from her mind, the fear, the anxiety. Lucifer placed a gentle hand on her cheek, thumb wiping away the tears and gently eased her gaze up to his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why haven’t you said it back?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, Detective didn’t you know I already have.” He sighed softly. “You don’t remember that night I left for Hell?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could I ever forget.” Her eyes closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My first love was never Eve.” He repeated. “It was you, Chloe, it was always has been.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer …” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, darling.” The devil pulled her closer. “I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucifer eased back and gently tucked her hair behind her ear only to realize she was frozen …</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amenadiel!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>